Operation: DANGER
by Little Miss Novella
Summary: How did the delightful children get back to earth after Operation: Zero? Spoilers to interview.
1. Prologue

**Operation: DANGER**

**(Delightful Children Accept New Grounds (and) Excited Ramification)**

Disclaimer: I don't own KND, CN does!

Summary: How did the delightful children get back to earth after Operation: Zero? Spoilers to interview. (Just cause, I was wondering a lot about the DC/Sector Z, you have to wonder about everything you ever know about KND...)

* * *

**-**

Prologue

-

...transmission recieved...

The vastness of space one must think about the horrors that could even be found here. Without a doubt we are all going to die!

"Lenny quite thinking that we are all going to die here in space. That and aliens don't exist," replied four eerie little voices.

"Of course," replied back Lenny. Luckily nobody could see his face, since his helmet covered his face. He felt they were all going to die today.

Besides, Father will most definitely, be mad that the Delightful children couldn't defeat Nigel Uno, the KND, and the fact they were in space.

..."Greetings earthlings!" said a mysterious voice. The dark space didn't show no UFOs or alies, and the moniter showed no ships or aircrafts around.

Yup, today was going to be the day the Delightful children will die and nobody will care about them.

"I want out of the ship now" cried out Lenny

...transmission interrupted...

-


	2. DSR

**Operation: Danger**

**(Delightful Children Accept New Grounds (and) Excited Ramification)**

Summary: How did the delightful children get back to earth? Spoilers to Operation Interviews after Operation Zero.

Disclaimer: KND is owned my Cartoon Network, not me. I really wish my reviewers gave me their emails so I could have thanked each of you properly, but I hear I got, thank you for your reviews!

Word count: 491

* * *

Chapter 1: DSR

Deadly

Sting

Rays

…transmission received…

(Few hours earlier)

Numbuh 74.239 was discussion with his superior, Numbuh infinity about his latest invention, cloaking nay KND ship with invisibility powers.

"Anything else that does not pertain to silly nonsense?" asked Numbuh Infinity.

"Yes, during the fight with grandfather, Numbuh 1 discovered that the delightful children are really the missing members of Sector Z. There is a tracker on their ship and I was able to modify the delightful rays, apparently re-commission them, and that will bring them back for a few hours. I think that I found a way to make them permanently back to Sector Z," said Numbuh 74.2569.

"You said you were tracking them?" asked Numbuh Infinity.

"Yes, sir, I already got the ship ready" replied Numbuh 74.239

'He must be really excited to see if his invention actually works, let's hope it does,' thought Numbuh Infinity, 'I really need Sector Z to help me get Numbuh 1 into the GKND, that and they deserve to be undelightfulized.'

(Few hours later)

Of course, the deep space also scared Numbuh 74.239, but not because aliens resided, it is the fact that there was not a log of oxygen in space, and humans needed air to survive. That and he half suspect that Numbuh Infinity was some kind of alien himself. Numbuh Infinity scoffed at his invisible rays for his ship, but this was a brilliant way to lure the delightful children back into the KND and hopefully help GKND. He really hoped that his rays will work on them.

"Greeting earthlings" said Numbuh Infinity.

That just confirmed Numbuh 74.239's thoughts that Numbuh Infinity was some kind of alien because, who says greeting earthlings?

"We are here in peace" said Numbuh Infinity.

"Peace, how do we know you will not kill us?" asked five scared children in the other ship.

Numbuh 74.239 had enough; he shot his rays to the other ship.

Charlotte, aka, the light brown hair girl with a pink bow in the group realized that Lenny was right, that there were all going to die here, in space. She suddenly felt so sleepy, but before she close her eyes, she thought she saw a ship, that had familiar words, like KND on it. What were the KND doing out here? And why kill them? She blacked out wondering whether this is how death felt like.

"Numbuh 74.239, why did you not let me tell them my plans for them" shouted Numbuh Infinity.

"They would never have accepted any offer, but now that they are undelightfulized, I am sure you can tell them of your plans," replied Numbuh 74.239, besides his logic was acceptable for this case.

…transmission interrupted…

Next time: Chapter 2: ER (Excited Ramification)


End file.
